Before and After
by willpower1318
Summary: Sam's in trouble when Mikaela forces him into an unusual situation, luckily Bee is there to help bail him out. bee/sam pre-slash, just a short songfic 1/2


Sam sat uncharacteristically silent on his bed staring at everything but the piece of paper currently lying on his desk across the room. Shuffling so that his back hit his headboard, Sam sighed and pulled his legs up resting his head on them to look out the window to the drive where his camaro/best friend was scanning the area for any Decepticons. A smile made its way to his lips as he thought about the yellow Autobot that had become so important to him in the space of a few days and apparently how important Sam was to the Autobot given how many times his life had been saved by him since he discovered the camaro's secret.

Sam sighed again causing Mojo to lift his head and jump off the bed, eventually leaving the room as the cast on his leg weighted the little dog down. It would be coming off in a week and Sam would be glad to have the bouncy, yapping dog back to normal. Focusing his thoughts back onto the reason for his sullen mood, Sam crossed the room to pick up the ticket for the Waltz Ball that Mikaela had bought for them as a she knew he wouldn't without a kick up the ass first. Sam liked that about Mikaela, she was headstrong and determined but he also hated her stubbornness and bossiness over matters he wished he had had a say in.

So focused on the ticket, Sam didn't notice the creak on the stairs that shouldn't have been there as both his parents has left for the movies earlier to get away from the stress of having an alien robot in the garage. However he did notice as a body appeared in the corner his vision and he swung around to face a boy a couple of years older than himself with blond hair and vivid blue eyes. The boy was wearing a plain yellow polo with a long sleeved black top underneath scrunched up to his elbows, and a pair of dark blue jeans finishing off with a simple set of black Chucks.

Getting over his original shock, Sam leapt away from the boy and started stepping back to the window where he knew he could escape out of and get to Bee if the guy tried anything. However before he even reached the sill, the boy glitched and faded away for a split second before becoming solid again.

"Bee? Bee is that you?" Sam approached the figure before him cautiously.

"Yeah Sam it's me. Bet you didn't expect this huh?" Bee smirked taking in the shocked expression on his charges face before taking pity on him and sat on the bed causing it to dip with the weight of his solid holoform. "When Ratchet fixed me up after Mission City I asked him to install a program allowing me to create an alternate human form so that my camaro form will look inconspicuous driving when you are not present. It will also allow me to enter places that my other two forms cannot in case of emergencies or if you wish for a human presence instead of my robotic presence."

Sam moved to sit next to his friend, taking in the holoform's features whilst trying to accept what he was just told. "Damn it, Bee you didn't have to do this. I love ya you big lug no matter what form you got." Here he cast a glance at the camaro outside seeing it looked exactly the same as before. "So what can I help you with buddy? I'm guessing you didn't come up here for nothing."

"Actually Sam I came up here to help you. My sensors picked up that you are uneasy about something, proven by the fact that you failed to notice my presence when I entered the room. I merely wished to see whether you would like to talk or if I could aid you in any way."

Sam's heart fluttered hearing how concerned Bee sounded for him but forced it back under control before the Autobot's sensors picked it up and questioned him about it. "Nah Bee, I'm fine. Just tired is all, not been sleeping to well after the whole Megatron thing but it's been getting better lately." Sam sent his friend a small smile hoping that would be the end of that, but of course Bee wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Sam as I said before, I have been monitoring your body conditions and it is not the nightmares that have been causing you current levels of stress. Please, I only wish to help you, it is my duty as your guardian to ensure you are safe and content at all times." Bumblebee shot Sam a concerned look, making Sam feel guilty about lying to the Autobot who was only trying to help him.

"Ok fine." Sam shuffled to get the ticket off his desk and held it out for the bot to see, then collapsed back onto the bed.

"I do not understand Sam. Why would this ticket cause you to become so upset?" Bumblebee's eyes shifted to look at Sam who had now buried his head under the pillows on his bed.

Sam sighed again for the millionth time in such a short space of time. "Mikaela bought me this ticket so that I could take her to the school dance next Friday. She expects me to put on a stupid suit and dance her around the hall like the perfect boyfriend.... like Trent used to, but I just... I'm not used to having a girlfriend who isn't ashamed of having me as a boyfriend. I don't even want to go to this thing, that's why she had to buy the tickets and then guilt me into going."

"But that is not all, is it? There is another reason why you do not wish to attend this event with Mikaela, is there not? I thought you would be happy to show Mikaela off to your peers." Bumblebee was now very confused by Sam's reaction as he always thought Sam was proud to have Mikaela as his girlfriend if any of his previous actions were anything to go by.

Sam stood and began pacing the room eventually coming to stand by the window to face his camaro, thinking that telling Bee in this form would be easier than facing the piercing blue eyes of the holoform that were filled with confusion and concern.

"I am happy Bee. Mikaela is a great person but she tries to control everything we do as a couple. Guess she must get it from being with Trent, ya know? He bossed her around so now she's taking charge of this relationship as compensation. The thing is, and this is going to sound really stupid now, but I can't dance! This is a Waltz ball and I don't know how to waltz which means I'm just going to end up embarrassing her and myself in front of everyone there. That's why I didn't buy the tickets myself, so I wouldn't have to be in this situation."

Bee thought about this for a few seconds then quietly stood from the bed and made his way across the room to the door; turning back he faced Sam who still stood by the window staring out at the driveway. "Sam, come with me. I have something I wish to show you." He then left the room and the echo of his footsteps sounded down the hall.

Sam waited a few seconds before following Bee down to the drive where the holoform now rested on the camaro's hood. Bumblebee stood up to face Sam and the car's headlights switched on casting them in a bright glow that highlighted their faces. Slowly so as not to scare Sam, Bee stepped forward to clasp one of his hands in his own, the other guiding Sam's to rest on his strong forearms before finally settling on Sam's slim waist.

Sam started with a gasp and began to pull away, but Bee kept a strong grip on his charge and music began to float out of the camaro's now open windows.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance._

Gently Bee stepped forward with his left foot causing Sam to shift his right backwards to avoid being stepped on. Sam looked down as Bee then moved to the right with the same foot and he copied the action with his right, hoping this was what Bee expected him to do. Bee smiled softly looking down at the top of Sam's head and then pulled his left foot back to his right watching as Sam followed the movement with his own feet.

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

Bee continued the dance by stepping backwards with his right foot, the arm around Sam's waist causing him to step forward with his left. Judging the next move, Sam moved to the left with his left foot while Bee reflected the action with his right. They both closed their feet back together and Sam slowly raised his head to look into Bee's eyes that glistened in the beams of his camaro form's headlights.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

Bumblebee repeated the moves a couple more times before he removed his hand from Sam's waist to gently clasp his chin and raised it so that they were now looking into each other's eyes instead of the floor. Knowing that Sam now understood the basic moves, he began to rotate the dance so that they twisted around the drive instead of just moving back and forth. It took a few more steps but Sam gradually got used to the pattern, allowing Bee to guide and support him like he did in everything Sam has done since they met. His heart sped up as he heard Bee begin the softly sing along to the melody and he closed his eyes to try and reign in his emotions.

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

Moving closer to the others heated body, Sam leant to rest his head on Bee's shoulder whilst still swaying to the music. His mind flashed back to Mission City when Bee gave him the cube and wondered whether Bee was proud of him for what he did or if he was disappointed that Sam destroyed the last chance of restoring Cybertron. He appeased his mind with the fact the Bumblebee had asked to stay with him instead of returning to the Autobot base with the other Transformers like he had expected him to do.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

Bee placed his head on top of Sam's as he lead him through the dance, pleased that he had accepted the help so easily instead of pushing him away. He had picked this song because it reflected his and Sam's relationship. The Autobots had hidden on Earth hoping to restore the cube, expecting the humans to be scared and hate who they were but Sam had accepted them from nearly the beginning (if you ignored his little freak out) and gave him a home regardless of the destruction he had witnessed from the Decepticons.

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
God wouldn't let it live._

Both the boys lost themselves in the moment as the song reached its climax, relaxed with each other in a way Sam could never be with a girl Mikaela, who was used to attention and action and was never this gentle around him like the Autobot who now held him was. Bee twirled them slowly knowing that this moment would soon end and Sam would go back to his girlfriend, who would be impressed with how Sam had changed for her. He just wished that Sam would realize that having the hottest girlfriend wasn't everything and that he didn't need to change himself to be loved.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in._

_  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

As the music faded away, Bee and Sam drifted together too lost in the other to notice that the music had stopped. However, the sound of a car door shutting, closely followed by another caused them both to realize that the moment had ended and soon Sam's parents would be coming to see where he was after they saw he wasn't in his room. Sam pulled away from the holoform in front of him and gazed up into the eyes of the taller teen trying to memorize every feature on the face of his best friend, from the moonlit glow to the artificial headlights that streamed on it.

"Thank you Bee. I don't know what I'd do without you. " Sam whispered but even the quiet voice sounded loud in the aftermath of their dance.

"No Sam, thank you. You accepted us when no one else would and have given me a home on this planet, regardless of the pain and problems I have caused you and your family. This is the least I could do to repay you."

The backdoor opened causing Sam to move away from the holoform to face his father who was looking confused but relieved at having found his missing son. Looking behind him, Sam noticed that the holoform had disappeared and that only the camaro remained to remind him of what had just happened. He walked quickly over to the open door whispering a quiet 'thank you' to the car before making his way back to bed, the Waltz Ball ticket planted securely in his back pocket. That night instead of dreaming of death and Megatron, he dreamt he was floating and secure in a pair of strong arms.


End file.
